Never Say Never
by KlaroDreams
Summary: For weeks Caroline has been trying to find a way to get Bonnie and Damon back to life. Then she finally finds a witch powerful to cast the spell. Just the thing is, this witch lives in New Orleans, the city in which also a certain Hybrid has got some family business to catch up on. / After 5x22 / Klaroline / Carenzo BrOTP
1. Chapter 1 - Everything has changed

So, this is my first Klaroline fanfic ever. If you discover any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please tell me, since English is not my native language.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TO AND TVD.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Everything has changed<p>

June 20, I read when I turned my phone on. I grabbed a strawberry from the plate in front of me and started chewing. _It's been one month already_, I thought and burrowed my head in my palms. One month since something happened, that changed our lives completely. Nothing was like it used to be anymore. Because on May 20 Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore died. Even thinking about it made me get tears in my eyes immediately. Bonnie had always been on my side since middle school, I didn't remember a time without her anymore. Elena, Bonnie and me, we had always been best friends. Damon wasn't really one of my friends, but I didn't want him to be dead. Especially because I knew what he meant to Stefan and Elena. Speaking of, I didn't just lose one best friend, I lost them all. Stefan left without saying Goodbye and even though Elena was still here at Whittmore College, she didn't want to talk to me at all. I'd always thought friends were there to support each other, but everything Elena did, was crying and being quiet. I know, she lost her boyfriend, but things couldn't stay like this.

One week ago I talked to a witch, but everything she could tell me was: "The other side is gone, so there's no hope of getting them back." I refused to think that. I am Caroline Forbes and whenever someone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little Blondie, who already started breakfast without waiting for me. Should I feel offended now?", a voice with British accent appeared behind me. _Enzo._

I turned around on my seat and smiled at him. He kinda always managed to make me smile. I realized, that there were still teardrops rolling down my cheek, so I quickly wiped them away. Nevertheless, Enzo had seen it. His grin faded and he pulled out a tissue.

"I have good news for you, Caroline. I found a bunch of powerful witches, who might be able to help us", he said while handing the tissue over to me.

He took a strawberry from the plate without even asking and sat down facing me.

"You did?", these news lifted my mood at once. "That's awesome! So when are we gonna meet them? Have you already talked to them yet? Or how do you know they can help us?"

"Slow down, Blondie", Enzo interrupted me with a smirk. "A reliable source told me, that if anyone they'll be able to get our friends back."

"And who's that _reliable source_?" I frowned.

"Me", another female voice spoke up.

I turned around once again and was faced with... _Rebekah Mikaelson_. With widened eyes I stared at her, gasping for air.

"That's what you call a reliable source?", I barked at Enzo.

"I am reliable, since the witch you're looking for, is my mother", Rebekah answered with an arrogant smile.

"Your mother is dead", I hissed.

"Well, when you brought your little friends back from the other side, my mother made it back as well."

I closed my eyes while I was thinking about that possibility. Could we really trust her? After all, she was an Original. Number one rule of "How-to-survive-in-a-world-of-supernatural-beings" was: Never make a deal with an Original. Also, did this mean, that...

"Where is your mother now?", I asked warily.

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you act even dumber than you already look. New Orleans, obviously."

New Orleans. I swallowed. Means, I would see Klaus again. _Since when are you scared of confronting a guy?_

"This is our only chance", Enzo said emphatically.

He was right. There wasn't any other opportunity. And I wouldn't hesitate just because of a man. Even though it was a dangerous and ... sexy Original.

"Fine", I agreed. "Let's go to New Orleans then."


	2. Chapter 2 - Eternal Flame

Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload it, but I got sick /:

Thank you for the kind reviews, I love you guys! Since I'm new to and I still don't know how to reply to reviews (if anyone knows, please tell me), here are my answers: BlueSky, Hope is with Rebekah in this story, you'll find out more about this later. Guest, thank you for the advice! (:

This chapter is insprired by this lovely fanvideo watch?v=tllBr6SMTKM So, go and check this out, please. (:

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGINALS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Eternal Flame<p>

"Wake up, Caroline!"

I winced and was awake immediately.

"God, Rebekah! I swear, ever do that again and I'll stab you right after I've cut off every piece of your skin", I said furiously while slowly climbing out of the car.

The female Original just snorted, without turning her face to me. "Stop trying to be badass. It doesn't suit you."

Using my vampire speed, she suddenly stand pressed against the car, one of my hands around her throat. "Better not underestimate me.", I whispered, giving her a piercing look.

"Enough", Enzo interrupted us, before Rebekah was able to answer. „We have a mission, remember? You can do your cat fight afterwards."

Unwillingly, I let go of her. Of course not without shooting a glare at the other woman. Now I realized where I was actually standing. It was a parking lot in the middle of a city. _So this is New Orleans_, I thought overwhelmed. There were hundreds of people in the streets. Music pulsating in every corner. Old townhouses standing side by side, painted in dazzling colors.

"Wow", was the only thing I could say right now.

"Stunning isn't it?" Enzo appeared next to me and smiled.

"Yeah, it's perfect." The more I watched the spectacle in front of me, the bigger my grin grew.

"I thought we had a mission? And as far as I remember this mission didn't include standing around and wasting time", Rebekah shouted from behind.

"Why did we have to take her with us?", I growled at Enzo and started walking toward the hotel.

Inside at the reception, he ordered two rooms. "Two?", I hissed while the receptionist was searching for some documents. "I'm not gonna stay in a room with _her_."

"Don't worry, Caroline. I'm gonna stay at my brother's home." The blonde vampire showed me an indefinable smile.

_Oh, great_. So it would be only a matter of hours until Klaus knew I was here. I haven't really thought about how I was going to face him. I mean, how the hell do you start a conversation with a thousand-year-old Hybrid you've slept with and never talked to afterwards again? _Stop thinking about it!_, I commanded myself. I would have enough time to make up my mind about it later.

"It's late already, I suggest we talk to my mother tomorrow", Rebekah said while looking up from her phone. "I'll meet you two at nine in the morning."

"Goodbye, then", Enzo answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, see you." Then I added: "Unfortunately."

"You could really try to be more friendly. I'm helping you get your beloved friends back", the blonde woman said with raised eyebrows.

I just folded my arms and met her gaze, without saying anything. After a while she sighed and turned around. "Fine, see you tomorrow, then."

When she walked out of the lobby, I glanced over at Enzo. He stood there, chuckling and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?", I snapped at him.

"You hate each other, even though you're so much alike", he explained, still grinning.

"Me and Rebekah Mikealson? _Alike?_ Please, I have nothing in common with that bitch", I stated indignantly.

Enzo shot a look at me that made clear he was being of a different opinion. Then he just grabbed the keys from the counter and threw one of them over at me. "Alright, Blondie.I'm gonna go bar-hopping to get to know this gorgeous city. If you wanna come, meet me here in half an hour." With these words he walked toward the elevator, jangling with his key and whistling some strange melody.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. Having arrived in my room, I quickly took a shower. Then I rummaged for something to wear. After ten minutes I chose a pair of black trousers, black boots, a light pink t-shirt and a ruby-colored jacket. A look at my phone display told me that I only had five minutes left. As fast as possible I slipped on the clothes and put on some make-up. When I reached the entrance hall, Enzo was already sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ah, finally. I was thinking about going without you." Enzo put the magazine he had read back onto the table.

"I'm only one minute too late." I rolled my eyes and walked toward the exit.

Five minutes later we were in the middle of the vivid hustle and bustle of the French Quarter. Even though it was pretty dark already, the city seemed as bright as by day. Every shop was still opened, people were dancing on the street, little bands playing typical brass music. Another ten minutes later, I stopped in front of a bar. "Karaoke Party - Become A Singing Star", a poster at the window said.

"Enzo!", I shouted. "I wanna go inside there." I pointed at the door of the little pub. Without even giving him the chance to answer, I went inside. I told the man on the side of the stage my wish and walked up in the headlight. When the music started to play, I slowly closed my eyes. The last time I had sung this song, I was still in high school, yet it was still one of my favourites.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame"

I heard some enthusiastic shouts from the audience and started to smile. _This is awesome_, I thought and let my eyes wander over the people in front of me. Everyone was moving to the music, some raising their drinks toward me. I discovered Enzo, winking and showing me a thumb up.

"I believe it's meant to be, darlin'

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame"

And then I saw _him_. He was sitting at the bar in the back. His eyes widened in shock or surprise, I couldn't exactly tell. His fingers clung around his drink. _Klaus._

_Don't let him distract you_, I reminded myself. So I closed my eyes and forced myself to sing on, pretending like nothing had just happened.

* * *

><p>I know, there hasn't been much Klaroline in the first two chapters yet, but I promise you from now on you won't be disappointed. (;<p>

_Note:_ The song used is "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles.


	3. Chapter 3 - Vampire's greatest weakness

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. I'm again very sorry for updating so late. School is keeping me busy. I'm already counting days for Christmas. 31 days only, can you believe it?! (;**

**And thank you for the lovely reviews and favorites!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - A vampire's greatest weakness<p>

Klaus' POV

"One Bourbon, please." Klaus let himself fall at one of the bar stools. What an eventful day, he thought. Marcel had gotten into a fight with Davina again, and everyone knows what happens when you provoke a witch. But, well, he never wanted to listen. Then, about half an hour ago, his beloved sister had returned to New Orleans. Klaus needed some rest now. Far away from all the trouble.

When the bar tender brought him his drink, he suddenly heard something. A voice. A very fimiliar voice. Could that be...? No, that's impossible, he decided. Nevertheless, Klaus turned around on his chair and scanned the crowd. He raised the glass to his mouth and took a sip. There, on the stage she was. Singing with closed eyes, her voice sounding incredible beautiful. She seemed very happy, as if she belonged this stage. It was Caroline Forbes. The one woman, Klaus had been trying to forget, but couldn't, since he had left Mystic Falls. He watched her, how she slightly moved her body to the rythm of the song. Then, Caroline's eyes suddenly met his. Her face turned into an surprised expression. She blinked and looked away again. After that, the blonde woman continued to do her performance as if nothing had just happened.

What was she doing here in New Orleans? Of course, he had hoped, deep down, that she would find her way to him one day. But not that soon. Caroline Forbes wouldn't just leave Mystic Falls with no reason. Why don't you just ask her idiot?, a quiet voice in his head spoke up. Klaus got up from his stool, placed his drink on the bar and slowly made his way through the people. He felt a weird tingling in his stomach, that meant he was nervous. Klaus Mikaelson was nervous. The hybrid let out a snort. Love really was a vampire's greatest weakness. No enemy, no threat had ever managed to make him feel the way this one woman did. The moment he arrived in front of the stage, Caroline reached the end of the little staircase on the side. He was about to call her name, but he saw something that let him feel a little stitch in his heart. She was hugging a man with dark hair. Klaus pressed his lips together. Who the hell was this guy? He finally decided to stop watching and start saying something.

"Caroline", he said quietly while walking nearer to them.

When she recognized his voice, her whole body stiffened. Slowly, she turned around and met his gaze. "Klaus."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Well, that's... kinda a... long story", Caroline stuttered.

"We are looking for a witch, that is powerful enough to get our friends back from the dead." The black-haired guy had spoken. Nobody asked you to speak, Klaus thought angrily and scowled at him.

"Oh, how rude of me!", the man suddenly said and extended his hand. "I'm Enzo."

"I wasn't talking to you." Klaus ignored his hand and turned to Caroline again. "I guess, you don't need my help then. It was ... nice to meet you again." With these words he spun on his heels and walked away.

Caroline's POV

With my mouth opened I watched him walking away from us. This wasn't how I had expected our first conversation to end.

"What the hell is wrong with him?", I mumbled agrily. The way he had treated Enzo was absolutely disgusting.

"Isn't that obvious?" Enzo grinned at me.

"What? That he's being a total jerk? Yeah, that was pretty obvious." I looked back at him and folded my arms in front of my chest. Why the heck was he grinning now?

"Caroline, he is jealous!"

"Jealous?" I frowned. "Why would he be jealous?"

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Are you really that slow-witted?"

"Wait", I said slowly. "You mean, he thinks that you and me...? Oh my god! How on earth can he think that?" I hit my forehand with my palm.

"That, Blondie, I'll take as an insult." Enzo waved his hand and started to walk toward the door.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Stop being so whiny", I shouted and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4 - A new world

**Hey guys! So after nearly _3 months _(I'm so damn sorry!) here's finally a new chapter! I was very busy with school and everything so I couldn't manage to upload.**

**So, as you'll see the SL of this story is kinda insprirated by the books of TVD, because I really liked that part there. I hope you'll enjoy it either!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - A new world<p>

The next day, I woke up from the bright sunlight shining through the window. Or maybe it was the yelling voice in front of my room door. Probably the latter one.

"If you don't get out here right _now_, I swear I'll drag you out myself."

Rebekah. Annoying as always. I sighed while slowly making my way toward the door. Reaching it, I pulled it open and folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Is it really necessary to wake the whole hotel?", I asked with sleepy voice.

The female Original observed me with a dismissive look. Shaking her head at me still wearing my nightgown, she folded her arms as well. "Are you serious? It's already nine and you just got out of your bed? Punctuality, ever heard of that?"

I tilted my head, pretending to think about it. "Mh, no. Not really, what's that?"

Rebekah shot me a glare, that looked like she was about to kill me here and now.

"I see you two are already having a cosy little chat with each other." Enzo's voice appeared from the corridor and one second later he stood right next to Rebekah. A big grin on his face, just as usual. "We're really sorry, Rebekah. But it was kind of a long night yesterday."

The other woman's eyes narrowed and wandered from me to Enzo and back again. "I'm not even gonna ask", she said.

Shaking my head, I turned around and started to get myself ready in the bathroom. Enzo really enjoyed making the Original family think that there was something going on between me and him. That needed to stop, really. After having got my make-up done, I moved back to the door where the other two were waiting for me.

"Alright, let's go." I closed the door behind me.

Rebekah just mumbled, "_Finally"_, and started walking toward the elevator. For a few minutes nobody was saying a word, then, when we reached the entrance hall, I spoke up. "So, where are we going to meet your mother?"

"At my brother's house. That's where we all live at the moment", she answered while checking the time at her phone display. "And it would be really great, if you could walk a little faster."

As she opened the door, I leaned over to Enzo and whispered angrily, "She's really getting on my nerves."

"I can still hear you, Caroline", Rebekah shouted from outside.

Enzo just chuckled and followed her through the door. With gritted teeth and clenched fists, I joined them. After ten minutes of walking we arrived at a big mansion which was definitely Mikaelson-Style. _Let's face it, then_, I told myself as we walked up to the porch. I wondered how Klaus was going to react after the not-so-well-ended conversation yesterday. Rebekah didn't bother with knocking, she just vanished inside. After giving Enzo an unsure glance, he nodded and we both made our way after her. There was already a familiar woman waiting for us in the entrance hall, Esther Mikaelson.

"Caroline, it's nice to see you again", she greeted me with the ghost of a smile on her lips. "And you must be Caroline's friend, Enzo."

"Uhm, yes, that must be me", the British man said while Esther was observing him.

"Very well, then follow me in the living room." The witch went through a door right next to her and we followed.

The room was pretty old-fashioned and noble, but absolutely stunning. Rebekah already sat on the couch, reading in some old book. Esther motioned us to sit down as well, so we did. She took a seat in one of the armchairs, facing us. "Can I get you anything to drink? Bourbon? Something else?", she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I suppose Bourbon will be just fine. Thank you", Enzo replied and I just nodded.

While pouring the Bourbon into two glasses, Esther started to speak, "So, Rebekah told me about your concerns. I can help you with that, but you have to be aware of the fact that it's not going to be easy."

"I think, we know that already. After all, when has anything in this world ever been easy?" I lifted my chin and returned her calculating look.

"Please, your life has been a little nice paradise so far", Rebekah hissed, her face still behind the book.

"Rebekah, these are our guests. Show some manners", her mother warned the blonde vampire.

"Fine", Esther continued, "Have you ever heard of the Dark Dimension?"

"Dark Dimension?" Enzo frowned. "You mean like _hell_?"

"Wait", I interjected, "But that doesn't exist. I mean, we would have heard about it, woudn't we?"

A quiet laugh came from behind the book next to me. "There are so many things you haven't heard of, little Caroline."

I decided to just ignore her and waited for Esther to explain what she meant.

"The Dark Dimension is a place full of dark creatures, like vampires. Before the other side was created, every supernatural being went there after death. Now that it's gone, this is just the case again." With these words, Esther leaned back and waited for our reactions.

"So Bonnie and Damon are literally trapped in _hell_?", I shrieked and felt a cold shiver going down my back. My best friend was in the underworld. That sounded too weird to be true, didn't it?

As if Enzo had read my mind he stated doubtfully,"That doesn't really sound believable, to be honest."

"In a world full of supernatural beings, is there really still something impossible?" That was another voice speaking. My head turned left and I saw Elijah standing there, leaning against the door frame. "Hello, Caroline."

A little smile appeared on my face. I had always kind of liked him. He was so polite and _noble_. "Hello, Elijah."

Esther cleared her throat and I focused my attention on her again. "I can open one of the gates into the Dark Dimension at midsummer night. But as I said, the trip is not going to be easy."

"Midsummer night? That's in three day, isn't it?" Enzo asked with tilted head.

"It is", the witch answered. "There's not much time for preparation, but I think it should be makeable."

After exchanging a look with Enzo, I let out a sigh and nodded. "We don't really have another possibility, do we?"

"Good. We'll meet up with the other witches today afternoon. Until then, you're free to do what ever you want." Saying this, Esther lifted from her chair and walked toward the door.

"Where is Klaus, by the way?", I asked before I could stop myself.

Rebekah slowly lowered her book and Esther turned around again. Then, the three Mikaelson exchanged some really indefinable looks. What the heck was that now?

"He's...out", Elijah finally said.

Just in that moment, I heard the front door opening and a voice talking. That was Klaus. Suddenly there a was another _female_ voice speaking up. Wait, was that..? Why would Klaus do anything with this woman? No, it couldn't be her. I could literally feel all the eyes of the Mikaelson family on me as I slowly walked toward the door. Eventually, I reached the hallway and couldn't believe what I saw there right in front of me. Klaus and Hayley Marshall_. And a freaking buggy._ If I hadn't known them, I would think they were a normal little family. There was only one problem: This wasn't _possible._ My mouth was wide open and I had one hand on the wall to steady myself. Klaus lifted his eyes from the buggy and looked at me with an face of mixed emotions. Surprise, shock, remorse.

"I imagined you doing a lot of things here, but this really exceeds my expectations." My voice sounded high and somewhat upset. _Calm down, Caroline,_ I said to myself, _You're not going to appear weak in front of him._

"Caroline", Klaus started, struggling to find the right words.

Gosh, how could he sound so hot while only saying my name? _Stop it!,_ I nearly shouted at myself.

"Caroline, it's really not what it looks like."

I snorted. "You know, when people say that, it's _exactly_ what it looks like."

"Stop bitching around, Caroline." Hayley came closer to me, rolling her eyes. "We're not together. It was only an one-night stand, okay?"

"I'm _not _bitching around", I yelled indignantly. This was just too much. Seeing Klaus with her and a baby. _Their _baby. How had he even dared to play the jealous dog yesterday? "I need some air." Without even giving them another glance, I rushed out of the house.

Why did it hurt so much? After all, Klaus wasn't my boyfriendor something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not a lot Klaroline until now, I'm very sorry for that. But I couldn't just throw them at each other after everything that has happened. I hope you understand this!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Hope?

**So, there it is, the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs! This really means a lot to me! **

**PS: Happy Valentine's Day (;**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Hope?<p>

"Caroline!" Klaus came running after me, his voice sounded pretty desperate.

One hand pressed against my forehead, I spun around. "What, Klaus? I don't wanna hear any of your 'It's not what you think it is', okay? Just stop it."

"Fine, then how about this: Yes, I slept with Hayley and yes, I have a baby with her."

Now, he had a darker expression on his face. I could tell, he was pretty pissed off. This just made me even more upset. How did I become the bad guy once again? I forced myself to take a deep breath. At the moment, I didn't really feel like fighting.

"Just tell me how this is possible."

Klaus shot me a short glance, then turned away and watched the people walking on the streets. It seemed as if he wasn't sure how to answer this. "I don't fully understand it myself. You know, that werewolfs can procreate and vampires can't. And since I'm kind of both, it appears that I have some, well, abilities which werewolfs have as well. That's all the explanation I can give you."

I nodded. This was logical, but it didn't make it more acceptable. He had slept with the werewolfslut and he didn't even seem to be sorry about that.

"Why are you so angry because of this?", Klaus asked. "When it happened, you were still with Tyler anyway."

"Because I didn't make big promises about waiting for you, however long it takes." Saying the last words, I tried to imitate his accent.

Klaus' facial expression showed me, that he hadn't expected this. His lips were pressed together and his eyes turned to the ground, avoiding my gaze.

"And what about that whole confession-thing in spring? Was your werewolf-bitch not available back then? So you needed a replacement?", I said with a high-pitched voice and clenched my fists.

"I just want to remind you, that it was you who kissed me first. I didn't ask you to do any of this", he snarled at me.

That was true, _dammit._

"Look, Caroline. I can't change the past", the hybrid stated, more calm now. "I regret sleeping with Hayley. But I don't regret having Hope. She's part of my family now."

My eyes wandered toward the house. "Hope? That's her name? It's... beautiful." How had I come from being furious to making compliments?

Klaus' lips curved into a little smile. "Thank you."

"So..." I turned my gaze toward him again. "It's true what Hayley said? You're not together?"

"No, we're not", he answered with a serious face. "She's with Elijah."

"Oh." I felt my eyes becoming bigger. "And I thought, that was Elena's thing. Playing with two brothers."

He let out a little chuckle and I immediatly felt bad. I shouldn't talk like this about my best friend. This wasn't good.

"Do you...", Klaus began, but then paused while giving me a careful look. "Do you want to meet her? Hope?"

"I, uhm, well", I stuttered.

Did I? I wasn't sure about this, to be honest. _But_, I thought,_ why not giving it a try? _

"Yeah, sure." I showed a little smile, which he returned immediately.

We both made our way inside the house and headed toward the living room. What I saw there, was overwhelming. It actually looked like a lovely, big _family_. Hope laid in Rebbekah's arms and everyone else, even Enzo, stood around them. They smiled at the little baby and talked to her in a low, soft voice. Only seeing this, lifted my mood immediately. With hesitation, I walked closer to them.

"Can I see her?" It was more a whisper than a real sentence.

Their faces turned around and now everyone looked at me.

After a few seconds, Hayley shrugged and answered: "Sure, why not."

I lowered my gaze, focusing on the little girl in Rebekah's arms. She wasn't older than maybe three or four months. Her big eyes looked exactly like her father's. Might have just been an imagination, but I could swear there was a hint of devil in her look. Definitely from her father. Now, I couldn't help myself but smile back. I don't think, I had ever seen seen something as stunning as this baby.

"Hello, Hope. I'm... My name is Caroline", I introduced myself with a soft tone in my voice.

She let out a cute little laugh and stretched out her arm toward me. Her reaction made me even happier.

"You can hold her if you want to", Rebekah proposed smiling.

My eyes turned big and I bit my lower lip. The thought of holding Klaus' daughter made me feel nervous.

"She's not going to bite you, Blondie", Enzo's always amused voice appeared next to me.

"Shut up, Enzo", I said while giving him a short glare.

Then, I turned my attention to Hope again and lifted my arms to take her from Rebekah.

Holding her as careful as possible, I whispered: "You're such a beautiful girl. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you."

For some seconds I let my eyes wander through the room and met Klaus'. He smiled at me, just like all the others, but there was something different in his look. Something that didn't have to do anything with me. Love. Unconditional love for his little daughter.

I think, that was the moment when I finally stopped being angry at him. How could I blame him for wanting to be happy?


	6. Chapter 6 - Music, art, genuine beauty

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating during the last weeks, school is just keeping me busy all the time.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**PS: I have a question for you: Which other character(s) from TVD/TO would you like to have in this fic?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Music, art and genuine beauty<p>

"How did the little chat out there go?"

I turned around and saw Enzo looking at me with an expecting expression. Klaus and Hayley were upstairs in Hope's room and Esther left for some "witch duties", whatever that might be.

"None of your business", I answered with a smile and walked toward Rebakah and Elijah. "It must be great. To have Hope and everything."

The siblings exchanged a look as if they weren't sure what to answer.

Eventually, Elijah spoke up. "Hope isn't with us most of the time. She lives with Rebekah in another part of the country."

A frown on my face, my eyes wandered from him to the female Original. "Why? What happened?"

"The local witches tried to kill her, because of what she is. A witch and the daughter of a werewolf and a hybrid", Klaus voice suddenly appeared from the door. Him and Hayley had just entered the room. "Rebekah had left New Orleans anyway, so we decided it was best for Hope to stay with her."

That sounded... horrible. I couldn't help but feel bad for all of them, but especially for Klaus.

"It would be nice if you didn't mention Hope in front of anyone else in this city. We faked her death to prevent the witches from looking for her", Hayley explained icily. It was clear, that she didn't agree with the others telling me all this. She didn't trust me. To be honest, why would she? I didn't trust her either.

However, I replied, "Sure, I won't tell anyone."

After some seconds of silence, Klaus proposed with a smile, "How about I show you New Orleans, Caroline? There are hundreds of things I want you to see."

Before I could even think of an answer, Enzo stepped beside me. "Awesome idea, we should do this."

If looks could kill, Enzo would haven been dead by now. "I don't remember talking to you.", Klaus growled.

"Maybe it's better if you stay here", I whispered while glancing at Klaus.

At first I thought, Enzo would just come with us anyway, but then he shrugged and put his hands inside his pockets.

"Fine, Im sure Rebekah is dying to spend some more time with me anyway." With these words, he turned around and grinned at Rebekah.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish."

I concentrated on Klaus again and cleared my throat. "So then, let's go."

His face immediately changed from angry to smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What's up with you and that man?" Klaus tried to sound as casual as possible, but he totally failed.

We had already visited numerous amazing places of New Orleans. Great architecture, art and music wherever you looked. _Genuine beauty_, Klaus had once called it. Now, we were on our way to his favorite place of the city, that's all he had told me.

"You mean Enzo?", I asked, raising my eyebrows. "He's a … friend. Really annoying most of the time,", I let out a little laugh, "but he's probably the only friend I have right now."

He seemed somewhat happy about me referring to him as a friend. Enzo had been right, the big bad hybrid was jealous.

For some seconds, Klaus didn't say anything. Then he stated, "Well, he's British."

I frowned, not knowing what he actually meant by that. Suddenly, I understood and started laughing. "You think, after you left Mystic Falls I immediately went off looking for a replacement? I'm not that pathetic."

"Of course, I never considered you being pathetic, love", he replied quickly.

There it was again, _love._ I hadn't known until then how much I actually missed him saying this. _Remember Caroline_, I warned myself, _You're too smart to be seduced by him_.

"So", I started, changing the subject. "Will you tell me where we are going?"

"Just look ahead", Klaus said softly, "We're almost there."

I turned my head and what I saw totally overwhelmed me. It was a huge park with a statue in the middle of it. In a slight distance, I spotted a gorgeous white cathedral. Somehow, it reminded me of an old movie about Europe in the 18th century.

"This is Jackson Square. Stunning, isn't it?", Klaus asked with a smile. "I can't get enough from being around here."

"It's …. amazing. Really … I", I stuttered with in fascination widened eyes. "I love it."

Klaus' smile grew even wider. "Come on, love, we should take a walk."

I nodded and followed him into the park. From time to time, there were painters doing their work by the wayside.

"I would love to be drawn by one of them. If it just wasn't so expensive", I sighed.

"I can do it. Draw you."

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. His expression was serious yet warm.

"You would do that?", I asked quietly.

He took a step closer to me. "You know, I would do anything for you, love."

I swallowed and my eyes alternated between his lips and his eyes. He was only inches away from my face now. It was like when we met in the woods, only one little shift of my body and I could feel his skin against mine all over again. _Why not?_, I aked myself. _Why not give in? What was wrong about it?_ I knew he loved me and I couldn't deny that I felt something for him as well. _You have more important things to do right know!_, a little voice in the back of my head shouted. Right, saving Bonnie and Damon was top priority at the moment. I still had time for this later.

I blinked and looked away. Then, I pulled out my phone to check the time. "We should leave, the others are probably waiting already."

I felt Klaus staring at me. I could tell he was asking himself why I had rejected him. Eventually, he just said: "Fine, let's go."

Just five minutes later we reached the meeting point, an old majestic looking church. "St. Anne's church", it said on a sign next to the door. I entered before Klaus and looked around. The inside was not very pompous but beautiful. At the other side of the hall, next to the altar, were Enzo, Rebekah, Elijah and Esther.

"Good, you're here", Esther said while we walked up to them. "We're just waiting for the other witches to come."


End file.
